Héroe de Leyenda
by Fabiola.H.J
Summary: Su corta vida está a punto de llegar a su fin pero aún no ha cumplido con su destino dándose cuenta de la triste y patética vida que ha tenido perdiendo a personas importantes, a pesar de eso él quiere cumplir con su destino.


_**Héroe de Leyenda**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Historia Basada en la Canción Héroe de Leyenda sobre los posibles pensamientos de Iori Y.

 _ **Disclainer:**_ El Personaje de esta Historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de la empresa SNK. La Letra de la Canción no me Pertenece sino a la Banda Española _ **"Héroes Del Silencio"**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Su corta vida está a punto de llegar a su fin pero aún no ha cumplido con su destino dándose cuenta de la triste y patética vida que ha tenido perdiendo a personas importantes, a pesar de eso él quiere cumplir con su destino.

 _ **HEROE DE LEYENDA**_

(Héroes del Silencio)

 **Canción: (Letra en Negritas)**

 **"Siempre en la oscuridad**

 **La voz no tiene sentido."**

En una Fría Noche de Invierno, se ve caminar a un conocido personaje de Cabello Rojizo a mitad de las Calles

Caminaba sin Rumbo fijo como era su costumbre de Yagami

Tras caminar por varios minutos decide entrar a un callejón oscuro tal vez para poder descansar, en la Soledad se refugiaba para que nadie Supiera de el

Es una Persona callada, Fría, tal vez sin emociones, a pesar de tocar para una Famosa Banda él nunca le tomo importancia a su Público, Nunca le han importado las Criticas que recibía por parte de estos hacia sus Canciones, de hecho nunca les dirigía la más mínima palabra...

 **"El silencio lo es todo**

 **Héroe en su propio olvido."**

Tras recargarse en una de las paredes y sentarse en el suelo dirige su mirada hacia el Cielo Nocturno acompañado por una Luna Brillante y unas cuantas estrellas a su alrededor

Aquella Vista era perfecta para apreciar algo que a él le fascinaba, de hecho eran de las pocas cosas que le agradaban

Mientras Miraba el Cielo una Ligera Sonrisa apareció en su rostro, de Nuevo estaba siendo acompañado por la Soledad

 **"** _ **En sus ojos apagados**_ __

 _ **Hay**_ _ **un eterno castigo**_ **"**

Agacho su mirada Apagada y la enfoco en una de sus manos, Prendiendo una de sus Flamas observándola detenidamente

Mientras la miraba varios recuerdos aparecieron por su cabeza que eran proyectados en su Flama Purpura

Aquellos Recuerdos eran desagradables como todo lo que pasaba a Diario en su Vida, desde los Duros traumas que tuvo de niño al ser entrenado, hasta cuando inconscientemente entraba en una fase conocida como el "Disturbio de Sangre" y atacaba a sus Rivales o Aliados dejándolos gravemente heridos...en ocasiones muertos

Era un Castigo que tenía que sufrir debido al pacto de hace muchos Años que su Familia tuvo que hacer, a él no le Gustaba tener que Pelearse con cualquier individuo que tuviera enfrente pero por alguna extraña Razón no podía contenerse

" **El héroe de leyenda  
Pertenece al sueño  
De un destino"**

Tras observar su Mano por algunos momentos decide observar de Nuevo la Luna

Una Lagrima salió de su Ojo que era cubierto por su Fleco, sabía que antes de que cumpliera su límite de edad tenía que cumplir con uno de los Mayores retos que se le habían impuesto...Matar a Kyo Kusanagi, pero la lagrima que derramo no era solo por eso si no porque él tampoco pudo romper ese pacto, no Pudo acabar completamente con el ser que le había causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento, el ser que había engañado a sus antepasados diciéndoles que serían más Poderosos y lo único que consiguieron fue Morir a una edad temprana

Esa era la Razón mas Fuerte por la Cual soltó esa Lágrima, no pudo cumplir la Promesa que le dijo a su padre en su lecho de muerte, la cual consistía en acabar con Orochi

 **"Encerrado en el tiempo**

 **Ha perdido el valor**

 **Para escapar de su celda**

 **El héroe sin ilusión."**

Soltó un Fuerte Golpe al Suelo mientras su Cara expresaba enojo con tristeza, se paró y se dio una serie de Golpes en el cabeza mientras pateaba con Furia la pared

Sabía que no había cumplido esos grandes juramentos, el había prometido cumplirlas, a pesar de que fueran a temprana edad él ya tenía un gran peso encima que por obligación tenía que Hacer

Había renunciado a todo en la Vida, el solo vivía para cumplir sus Promesas, nunca tuvo el valor para tratar de cambiar ese destino

Su Mirada se enfocó de Nuevo al Cielo, a pesar de que todo a su alrededor era malo, aun recordaba la Sonrisa de aquella Muchacha que Conoció hace Años, aquella Mujer fue capaz de tocar su corazón Frio, aquella mujer demostró quererlo y posiblemente lo Amo como a nadie a pesar que estuviese maldito, el cegado por el Odio se dio cuenta tristemente cuando ella había Muerto por una enfermedad incurable, pero a pesar de haberse dado cuenta del cariño que ella sintió por él, no dejo que le afectara, por la razón de seguir su Destino

De sus Ojos Salieron Lagrimas Amargas de Dolor, pero no le importaba ya que nadie lo observaba, Como siempre él estaba Solo.

 **"En sus ojos apagados**

 **Hay un eterno castigo"**

Apretaba duramente sus puños a tal grado que le sangraban pero era algo que no le importaba.

Miro de Nuevo sus Manos y de ellas Salieron Sus Flamas Purpuras...Llenas de Odio y ambición

Una Sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se paraba Firmemente con los brazos extendidos

 **"El héroe de leyenda**

 **Pertenece al sueño**

 **De un destino"**

Y Grito al Cielo...

-¡Kyo Kusanagi! ¡Acabare Contigo al Igual que el Maldito que me ha causado todo esto!...Tenlo por seguro...

Definitivamente no podía romper su palabra e iba a acabar con sus enemigos más odiados, sabía que aun había tiempo a pesar de que muriera en el intento.

 **FIN**

Espero y les agrade, esto lo escribí hace años pero apenas me anime a publicarla.

A pesar de que la letra al parecer no dice mucho siento que tiene un gran mensaje del cual me esforcé en sacarlo con este personaje

Si se preguntan por qué solo escribo de Iori es debido a él gran cariño que le tengo.

De nuevo espero y les Guste dejen sus comentarios para tratar de mejorar créanme que los tomo muy en cuenta, y díganme sobre otros personajes que quieran que escriba o de algún otro videojuego

Gracias Por Leer Un Saludo y Abrazo


End file.
